1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique for superimposing an image on a real space which is visible to a user, and displaying the image. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing technique for superimposing an image being created by a user or an image having been created by the user on a real space which is visible to the user, and displaying the image.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, an image print creating apparatus which photographs an image of a user, allows editing of the photographed image using a prepared editing device such as a touch pen, and prints the edited image, is known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-069404 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an image print creating apparatus with which a user subjects an image, which is obtained by photographing himself/herself, to a makeup process, and prints his/her favorite image.
However, in the image print creating apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, although the image of the user is subjected to the makeup process manually, the image to be subjected to the manual makeup process is merely a still image. That is, this image print creating apparatus merely superimposes the makeup image inputted by the user on the planar still image obtained by photographing the user, and displays the superimposed image. Therefore, the image print creating apparatus cannot cause the user to feel as if the makeup image inputted by the user exists in a real space represented by the photographed image, but causes the user to feel that two objects existing in different spaces are merely superimposed one another. Accordingly, the image print creating apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot represent an object created by the user as if it exists in the real world (also referred to as a real space or a real environment), and therefore, cannot achieve natural augmented reality.